dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel
|Race = 1/2 Human 1/2 Saiyan|Gender = Male}} Daniel (ダニエル'', Danieru'') is the average Human with Saiyan blood, the son of Justin and Misty, the student of Master Roshi along with Grandpa Gohan and Ox-King, the husband of Julia and the father of David and James. He's also the father-in-law of Mary and the paternal grandfather of Doris, Maria, Haylie, Marcus and Shaun. Appearance Daniel is Personality Daniel is a Biography Background Daniel is born on July 12 of Age 678. He's the son of Justin and Misty, the grandson of Darren and Laura, and Nicholas and Felicia, great-grandson of Adam and Lisa, great-great grandson of Michael Prescott and Katherine Spencer, and also the great-great-great grandson of Jimmy Hawkins and Kaylah Spencer. At the point of his life, he's loves martial arts a lot when he's became Master Roshi's student just like his parents, Grandpa Gohan and Ox-King did. Dragon Ball Tournament Saga He's mentioned by his great-great-great grandchildren, Marcus and Shaun, Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga He's the mentioned by Frieza along with his family Majin Buu Saga Film Appearances Power Manga and Anime Daniel is the Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - Transformations and Forms Great Ape Like his ancestors, Unlock Potential Born with it and strong multiply Ki energy, Super Saiyan Like his youngest son, Equipment Sword - Video Games Appearances Daniel is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles * Daniel vs. Master Roshi, Grandpa Gohan and Ox-King * Daniel and Julia vs. Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu Trivia * Daniel's name means (ダニエル or Danieru) is in Biblical the meaning of the name Daniel is: Judgment of God; God my judge. * In Hebrew Baby Names the meaning of the name Daniel is: God is my Judge. The biblical prophet and writer of Book of Daniel was a teenager when taken to Babylon after the destruction of Jerusalem in 607 BC. He survived two death sentences: (a lions' den and a fiery furnace.); Frontiersman Daniel Boone. * In Irish Baby Names the meaning of the name Daniel is: Attractive. A translation of the Gaelic name Domhnall. * In Welsh Baby Names the meaning of the name Daniel is: Attractive. A translation of the Welsh name Deiniol. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Daniel is: Judgment of God; God my judge. * It is pronounced DAN-yel. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Daniel is "God is my judge". Biblical: the prophet and writer of the book of Daniel was a teenager when he was taken to Babylon after the destruction of Jerusalem in 607 BC. He survived a politically motivated death sentence in a lions' den. Many prominent men have had the name since, among them statesman Daniel Webster and frontiersman Daniel Boone. Novelist Daniel Defoe; entertainers Danny Thomas, Danny Kaye; Senator Daniel Patrick Moynihan; actors Daniel Day-Lewis, Danny DeVito, Danny Aiello, Daniel Radcliffe. Gallery Marcus Spencer as a preteen-1.png Marcus Spencer as a child.png Marcus Spencer as a adult-1.png Marcus Spencer is Shaun's older brother in DB.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Husband Category:Husbands Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Fathers Category:Swordsmen Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Spencer Family Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Princes Category:Royal Family Category:Kings